Reactions
by Randi the awesome
Summary: The reactions to people hearing that Brennan is pregnant. In between seasons 6 and 7. Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.
1. Chapter 1: Brennan

**Hi Guys! Okay, I know it's Bones day (Season 9 premiere!) so you probably wanna watch that, not read fanfiction, but I really wanna write more with the start of this new season! So here is a new story about they reactions of people when they were told Brennan was pregnant, in between seasons 6 and 7. I hope you enjoy! This first one is Brennan herself, finding out.**

**Also I wasn't really thinking of doing a second chapter to Angela in the Dark, but I might.**

.

.

.

She had been feeling a little different for a couple of days. Not really sick. Just different. A little bloated maybe. Nothing major. 90% of the time she just shrugged it off. The other 10%, she just assumed it was because of her newfound feelings for Booth. She did feel fuller. Maybe she was just full with love. If it existed, of course. She had more important things to think/worry about. So she didn't think about it too much.

Until she started feeling nauseous.

And realized she was 8 days late.

Then she started to worry.

_No, it can't be possible. Booth and I have only slept together once. No wait twice. Three times? And I'm on birth control. Okay fine so that first time I might have forgotten birth control the next morning. But what are the odds? 15% chance? That's extremely low. But still… it's possible. _She worried all day during the case where they were undercover. So she finally decided to do something about it.

That night, before going home, she headed to the pharmacy. She bought a two pack, knowing that she wasn't going to trust just one, even if it was negative. Then she quickly headed home.

After struggling with the key to her apartment (she was so nervous her hands were shaking) she quickly deposited her purse and sweater in the kitchen. Then she headed to the bathroom with the pharmacy bag.

While walking into the bathroom she ripped open the box and put the two pregnancy tests on the sink. She pulled down her pants and quickly peed on the two sticks. She then checked the box trying to find how long she was going to have to wait. 7 minutes. Those were some of the 7 longest minutes of her life.

After those 7 minutes she slowly and carefully walked back to the sink. These results could either change her life completely or not at all.

She slowly picked up the two sticks and looked at the little boxes. Positive. Both of them. Her life would never be the same again. She was going to have a child, a baby. With Booth. A man that had changed her view on love. _And sex_, she thought, _and that's what got us in this situation_. Her hand instinctively went up to her abdomen.

Then she burst into tears. She didn't know if she was happy to be having a baby with him, or if she was upset. She slid to her bathroom floor. Her mind started to rationalize it all, of course.

_No Booth isn't going to be happy about this. No he's going to furious. He's going to break up with me. He will want me to get an abortion. Maybe I should. Booth's not going to want to help, and I don't want to be a single mother. Sure I thought about it before, but now's not a good time. No this would be good if it happened later, maybe in a year or so. But we just started a romantic relationship. This is horrible timing. I should just go get an abortion and never tell anyone. Brennan listen to yourself. Are you really going to kill your child. No. No you're not. You are going to be a mother to this child whether Booth is in it's life or not. And he's not. He's going to want to have anything to do with this child… or me. And that will split up our partnership. Oh what will the FBI have to say about this. If Booth doesn't split us up, than the Bureau will. _

She lied on the floor, sobbing and fell asleep with the pregnancy tests in her hand. She would have to deal with this in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2: Booth

**Hey guys! I'm back! So this chapter is about Brennan telling Booth she's pregnant. I always wanted to know what happens after he just smiles. Some of you were saying that Brennan knew that Booth was a devout catholic so he would never leave and you're right. The way I wrote it was wrong. I said she was started to rationalize everything and if she really were rationalizing that she wouldn't think that. So I guess she was just shutting everyone out like she always did, afraid that they would leave. But obviously in The Change in The Game, she was afraid of what he was going to say. **

**Here I didn't write out everything before she told him because I'm imagining it just like in the show. This is just what I thought would happen after that.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I'm pregnant." Brennan told the man she loved, though she wouldn't admit it yet.

Booth was shocked. _We've only slept together a couple times. Could this be someone else's baby? Was she dating someone before we got together? Is she going to end their relationship? _Booth's face was expressionless, until she continued.

"You're the father."

_Yes! We're gonna have a baby! Sure it's gonna be hard, but I love her. We can do this. _His face couldn't help but breakout into that goofy grin of his. He was surprised when hers did too. He pulled her into a tight hug then twirled her around. When he stopped the hug turned into a passionate kiss. Once they pulled away, he spoke.

"We – we're gonna have a baby! I-I-I can't believe it! You're gonna be mom, a great one." He said, putting his hand over her stomach. "We're gonna be parents. Together. Their no on else I would rather do this with."

"I was so nervous at what you were going to say. I thought you were going to break up with me. I mean we've only slept together a few times. We've never even been on an official first date!"

"I would never leave you. I will never leave you. I will always be right here. As for the first date thing, that can and will be changed tomorrow. We will have the best first date you've ever had, although you can't have alcohol any more. How far along are you?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't been to the OB/GYN yet. I took a pregnancy test this morning, after feeling nauseous most of this week. I'll make an appointment as soon as possible. I'm so excited!"

"Me too! We're gonna be parents."

"You already said that Booth!"

"I know but I just can't believe it!"

"It's pretty incredible!"

"Yes, it is. We're gonna have a child, a family. You do want to raise him together right?"

"Of course I do! And it could be a girl you know."

"It just feel more natural than saying 'it' or 'the baby'."

"If it makes you happy. And 'he's' not a baby yet, not even a fetus, but just a cluster of cells."

"Bones. It's a baby. Our baby. And the three of us are gonna be a happy little family."

.

.

.

"Hello. I am Dr. Wilson." A tall blonde woman said coming into the hospital room. "You're tests are back. You are most definitely pregnant Mrs. Booth."

"Dr. Brennan actually." Both Booth and Brennan said at the same time. They looked at each other, smiled and realized it had just been confirmed. They would forever be tied together by a child. Brennan looked at the doctor. "Thank you for confirming that, Dr. Wilson." She looked at Booth. "Are you happy?" she asked him.

"Of course I am Bones. I'm elated. There aren't words to describe how happy I am." He gushed.

"Well I'm going to do a quick ultrasound." Dr. Wilson announced, feeling like the third wheel. "Just to check the baby's process." She placed a cool gel on Brennan stomach and placed the monitor to it. A soft thumping filled the room.

"It's heartbeat." Booth said awestruck. He had forgotten how amazing it felt to hear it.

"Yes, that would be your child's heartbeat. You are only 5 weeks pregnant, Dr. Brennan. The heart usually begins beating around the 6th week." Dr. Wilson told them.

"Is that bad? It there something worry with the baby?" Brennan questioned, worried.

"No, it just means the baby is a little advanced." Dr. Wilson replied.

"Of course it is. Already taking after his mother. We're gonna have a little advanced genius." Booth said happily.

.

.

.

When the ultrasound ended, Dr. Wilson reassured the parents-to-be that everything was perfect. They went home and enjoyed a nice night of lovemaking. Brennan realized that things would never be the same between her and Booth again. But, surprisingly, it didn't worry or bother her.


	3. Chapter 3: Parker

**Hello! I hope you enjoyed that last chapter! I very much enjoyed writing it! Now this one is the first one of them telling someone: they tell Parker. I've decided that on addition to the reactions of people, I will also add some important moments in her pregnancy or their relationship, such as finding out the gender or buying a house. Wish me luck on writing Parker! Words in italics are Brennan's thoughts. Underlined words are Booth's thoughts.**

**Oh and thank you taytaycoco for reviewing! You guys should check out her Christine and Michael story. It's really good.**

.

.

.

Brennan was lying cozily in bed, her head on Booth's chest. A sports game of some kind was on, _hockey I think._ Brennan was watching, still trying to understand the game even after years of watching Booth play. But Booth wasn't. He was watching the woman he loves try to understand his favorite sport for him. How did I get so lucky?

"Bones?" He said, making her turn toward him. "Do you think we can tell Parker about the baby this weekend when he comes?"

"I don't know. I'm very eager to tell him, but I'm only two months pregnant. If something goes wrong, I don't want him to have his hopes up. After my first trimester there is a smaller chance of having something wrong. And also, what if he's unhappy? What if he doesn't want a little sibling?" Brennan responded.

"Well Bones, A) nothing bad is going to happen to the baby. It'll be perfect. Nothing will go wrong. And B) Parker's gonna be as excited for this baby as we are. And if by any chance, he's not happy, then not telling him for another month isn't going to change anything. It'll only give him more time to get used to the idea and change his mind."

"Well if you're so sure about this then yes we can tell him this weekend."

"Thanks Bones! I'm looking forward to telling him. He's will be so happy. He's always wanted us to get together."

"I sure hope so." Brennan replied, and they went back to watching the game.

.

.

.

The week went by quickly and Friday came. Booth was picking Parker up from school and taking him home. Then they would tell him about the baby.

Parker could tell his dad was worried or anxious about something. About half way through the silent car ride, Parker asked "What's up dad? Why are you so tense?"

"What? Nothing's up! I'm just excited to spend the weekend with you. And Bones is gonna be with us too… Is that okay with you bud?" Booth replied.

"Yeah! Bones is fun! When are you guys gonna start dating? Bones would make an awesome stepmom!" The 11-year-old said, hoping his dad would say soon.

Booth was surprised at his son's bluntness. Was he already picking stuff up from Bones? "Well about that, we already are."

Parker's eyes widened in pleasant surprise. "So she's your girlfriend? And you didn't tell me!"

Booth chuckled. "Well sorry bud. And she doesn't like the term girlfriend, but that's basically is." You could say baby daddy, but she would hate that more. 

"Cool! So she might become my stepmom?" Parker hoped.

"Yeah, I guess someday. Though she isn't big on marriage. Why don't we go pick her up from work?"

"Yeah!"

.

.

.

5 minutes later Brennan was in the car and they were on their way to the diner.

"Dad says you guess are dating now. Is that true? Or is he just lying to make me happy? 'Cause he does that sometimes. Unlike you."

Brennan laughed. "Well it's good to know you know I will never lie to you unless it's really important. So yes your dad are dating." She twined her fingers in Booths.

"Cool! So you might be my stepmom soon right?"

"Yes, maybe. Although I don't believe in marriage, but I will be like your stepmom. Just know I am not trying to replace your real mom."

"Of course Bones!"

.

.

.

After they ate they went to Booth's apartment. Once Parker had left his backpack and stuff in his room, they called him out to the living room.

"What's up dad? Am I in trouble?" Parker asked confused.

"No you're not in trouble Parker. We just wanted to talk to you for a second. Sit down." Brennan said.

"Okay…"

"You know I will, we will, always love you right. That will never change. You hold a special place in our hearts. You know that right bud?" Booth said.

"Yeah of course dad. What's up?" by this point he was just downright suspicious.

"Your dad and I are gonna have a baby." Brennan said "You're going to have a little brother or sister!"

Parker looked form Brennan to Booth and back again. They both had huge smiles on their faces, hiding their fear. _Oh no he's not reacting. He's mad. He has to be_. I really hope he's not mad. Please God don't let Parker be mad!

"Really!? I'm gonna be a big brother!" Parker asked, his smile just as big as theirs.

"Yes you are! Is that cool with you bud?" Booth asked.

"Of course! This is so cool!" He lunged himself at his dad and like-a-stepmom.

"I'm glad you're excited Parker! You will be an excellent older brother!" Brennan reassured him.

"Really! Thank Bones!"

.

.

.

The weekend was spent in peace and happiness. On Sunday night Booth and Brennan went to drop him off at Rebecca's.

"Mom! Mom! Guess what! I'm gonna be a big brother! Bones and dad are gonna have a baby!" Parker blurted the minute he saw Rebecca

"What, really?" She looked at Booth "Seeley? Are you two going to have a baby?"

"We were gonna tell you Bec, but I guess now you know. Yes we are." Booth slipped his arm around Brennan's waist.

"Congratulations! You really are meant for each other. How far along are you Dr. Brennan?"

"I'm just two months, Rebecca, but we decided it would be best to tell Parker as soon as possible." Brennan replied.

"Well congrats from me and Drew! See you next week!"

"Bye Becca! Nice to see you." Booth replied and got in the car."

.

.

.

**Wow 1,000 words! Longer than the other ones! In this story Rebecca and Parker don't move to England. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Max

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and for continuing to read! It really means a lot to me! Well this one is about Max hearing the news. I'm nervous about writing him, but here goes! And don't worry we will get to the team soon. I plan to tell Angela next, then the team. This story is about 2 days after the last one. So she is still just 9 weeks pregnant.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, sadly. **

**Oh and I'm going to try to update every Monday and Thursday, but that might not work.**

.

.

.

For the weeks leading up to the big reveal to Max, Booth and Brennan had tried to make it obvious that they were a couple. If Max knew about them being together, a baby wouldn't as a big surprise as it normally would be. Max had obviously taken notice, but hadn't said anything. He also noticed that Brennan was being different, more sentimental, and it wasn't just being in love. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Brennan and Booth had somewhat planned it, but not completely. They had decided that they were going to tell him soon though. They were going to invite Max over for dinner, have a nice meal, subtlety make it known that they were living together, then throw in the big surprise.

What they hadn't planed was Max knowing something was up the second he walked through the door.

"What's so important that you had to invite me over? And that you both have these gigantic goofy grins on your faces?"

Brennan laughed. "Dad, I can't be happy about seeing my family? And I just wanted to have a nice dinner with you."

"Okay then. Nice to see you too honey." He turned to Booth "What's your excuse?"

"Just nice to see my father-in-law." He said then realized his bad choice of words. Father-in-law would imply Brennan and him were married. Which he would love, but Brennan wouldn't.

"Father-in-law?" Max turned to Brennan then back to Booth.

"Bad choice of words." Booth explained. "We are not married and not getting married. Not yet at least." He turned to Brennan.

"Booth, you know I don't believe in marriage. It's just an antique ritual. I don't need a paper to show my commitment to you." She smiled, and then changed the subject. "Now lets get some food!"

The three walked to the kitchen. "Well thanks for inviting me over you too. You make a great couple." Max said, still suspicious.

"Thanks dad. I'll get the salad. Booth will you take the chicken out of the oven?" Brennan replied.

"Of course." Booth walked to the oven.

They also hadn't planned Brennan getting not-so-morning sickness at the smell of the roast chicken.

The aura entered Brennan's nose and she instantly felt nauseous. She grabbed her mouth and ran to the bathroom. From the kitchen, Max and Booth could here her throwing up. Booth got a washcloth, got it damp, and ran after her, used to doing this. Max stood confused for a second. Why would his daughter, with such a strong stomach, throw up at the smell of roast chicken? Confused, he got up and followed Booth to the bathroom.

Brennan was on the floor with her back against the wall. Booth had the washcloth on her forehead and was soothing her. "Dad, can you just wait at the table please?" Brennan asked, seeing her father "I'll be out in a minute."

"Sure, honey." Max responded and went back to the table.

Brennan brushed her teeth and went outside with Booth.

"Honey, are you okay?" Max got up.

"I'm fine. More than fine actually. I'm great." Brennan responded smiling.

"Then why…" Max started to ask

"Oh Bones, enough with the subtlety! Lets just tell him!" Booth cut him off.

"Tell me what?" Max asked confused. He looked from Booth to Brennan and back again.

"Well… alright. Booth and I do have something to share with you, Dad." Brennan responded, smiling "I'm pregnant! You're gonna be a grandfather!"

Max stood stunned. His little baby girl was gonna have a baby! She stood with the man she obviously loves, and he had his arm around her waist. "What? Oh my god Tempe! Congratulations!" He pulled her into a hug, then went to Booth and shook his hand. "You too. I guess I should say welcome to the family!"

"Thanks Max!"

"So how far along are you Tempe? Do you know if it's a girl or a boy? Are you excited?"

"I'm 9 weeks Dad. We won't know the gender until at least 17 weeks. And yes, we are ecstatic!" Brennan responded. She let Booth put his arm around her and she curled into him. "We are so happy."

"I wish your mother were here to see this. She would have been so happy." Max said.

"I wish she was here too." Brennan responded.

"So lets eat!" Max said.

.

.

.

**What do you think? Reviews are great appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5: Angela

**Hello! How are you guys! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have nothing else interesting to say. This is Brennan telling Angela. Brennan is 9 weeks pregnant at the beginning, but 10 weeks at the 2****nd**** part.**

.

.

.

Brennan and Booth had finally gotten approval from the more important family members. Max was happy to have a grandchild and Parker was excited to be a big brother. Sure, Russ didn't know he was gonna be an uncle yet but he couldn't come for dinner for two more weeks. So Brennan thought maybe she would tell Angela, but she wanted to wait a little longer. It was hard, but it assured there would be no false hopes of a baby, then something going wrong.

Just like to Max, Brennan and Booth had been a little more obvious about their relationship to Angela and the rest of the team, so that the baby wouldn't be such a big blow. And Angela, also like Max, could tell that something was off with Brennan, but couldn't tell what.

One day Angela walked towards Brennan's office to ask her some questions, but it was lost when she saw Booth leaving her office with a huge smile on his face. _Why is he so happy? They must be really serious. I wonder if he's good in bed? Time to do some poking to that._

She walked into Brennan's office to find her with the same huge smile, which faded as she saw Angela. "Hi Ange. Do you need something?"

"Just information. So you and Studly… finally huh? You guys serious? This better not be just some fling. You guys are sooooo meant for each other."

"Yes, Angela, we are serious as a stroke."

"Heart attack, sweetie. The saying is serious as a heart attack. But so what's it like? Is he good in bed?'

"Really, Angela? Well yes, but you're not getting any other details."

"Ok, fine sweetie. I have a face to reconstruct. Bye!"

.

.

.

The next weekend, Angela comes over with Michael to visit Brennan. "Hey sweetie. No Studly this weekend?" Angela immediately asks when she walks in with the baby seat.

"Hi Ange. And yes, Booth is spending the weekend here, but he had to finish some paperwork at the Bureau."

The best friends catch up for a while. Then Michael Vincent wakes up. Brennan watches as Angela carefully takes Michael out his seat.

"What's it like being a mom?" Brennan asks.

"Amazing. Whenever he looks up at me and smiles, the whole world just disappears. He's so perfect and I can't believe that I made him. It's all so beautiful." Angela then realizes that it was Brennan who asked this not any other person, so there has to be some reason behind it. "Why? Are you and Booth talking about having kids?"

Brennan laughed. "You could say that."

"Really? You would be a great mom Bren." Angela put Michael back into his seat.

Brennan cracked. "Okay, I give up. I can't hide it from you!"

"What? What are you hiding from me?"

Brennan smiled. "I'm pregnant!"

Angela was shocked but quickly recovered. "WHAT! OH MY GOD, SWEETIE!" She gave her friend a big hug. "That's great! You will be a GREAT mom! It's Booth's right?"

"Yes, Booth is the father. I'm so excited!"

"How far along are? Are you getting morning sickness? Cravings? Do you have any maternity clothes yet? How is the baby? Girl or boy?"

"I'm 10 weeks. I have a little morning sickness, no real cravings. No, I have no maternity clothes. The baby is perfect so far, and I don't know the sex yet."

"As for clothes, we can go shopping! And you can borrow mine."

"Thank you. I would love that."

"And as far as the baby's sex, it has to be a girl. It just has to be a girl! That way she and Michael could be best friends, and get married! That would be so cute, wouldn't it! Our kids falling in love! And having their own kids! Oh the grandkids they will give us! Just think, Michael has the best of me and of Hodgins, your little girl will have the best of you and Booth. Those will be some adorable little grandkids!"

"Ange, keep in mind that the baby could be a boy. And I don't think they would appreciate us planning out their whole lives."

"You'll see sweetie it'll happen!"

Just then they heard the door open. "Hey Bones. I'm home." He turned the corner. "Oh hi Angela. How are you?"

Angela got up and ran to Booth "Congratulations!" She gave Booth a hug. "You two will be great parents! That will be one lucky kid! And hot too!"

"You told her without me?" Booth asked Brennan. "Well can't say I'm surprised. Thanks Ange!"

"Bren was just giving me the details. I was telling her it has to be a girl so that her and Michael could get married." Booth laughed at Angela's comment. "So who knows?"

"Just you, Parker, and my Dad." Brennan responds. "Booth keeps calling the baby a 'he'."

"Well I'd love either, but really I kinda want a girl. Because I already have Parker. So I could have one of each."

The three continued their conversation, and Angela kept making up fantasies about Michael and Baby Booth.

.

.

.

**Im sorry I cant think of a better ending, but review anyway!**


	6. Chapter 6: Jeffersonian Team

**Hey Guys! I'm really excited for this chapter and I think you guys have been waiting for this. I think this will be the last Thursday where I update, since I now joined a club on Thursdays. I will do Monday and Fridays, or Monday and Wednesdays. But I will update twice a week. Well I hope you guys enjoy this!**

.

.

.

Well now Angela knew, so of course the news would be out soon, even though she promised not to tell anyone, even Hodgins.

Brennan walked into the lab on a bright Monday morning, feeling quite refreshed after a nice, romantic and relaxing weekend with Booth. She had had no morning sickness, hoping she had finally past that. She was 12 weeks along after all.

"Good morning Dr. Brennan. Why, aren't you happy this morning." Cam told Brennan as she walked to her office.

"Well it seems to be a very good day Dr. Saroyan. I have no reason to be unhappy, therefore I am happy." Brennan told Cam smiling.

"Okay then. Has Booth mentioned anything about the case?" She asked suspicious. Maybe this had to do with Booth, since they had both made it very obvious they were together. Finally.

"No, we just have to keep examining the body, until we find something. I feel like I'm missing something, so I will probably work on that a lot today."

"Sounds great! I will be in my office if you find anything, or if you need me to reexamine the flesh."

"Ok, thank you Cam." Brennan responded and headed for the platform.

Cam froze. Had Dr. Brennan just thanked her? And then called her Cam? She was always so formal, the only person she called by first name at work was Angela. _Angela! She'll have the answers to Brennan's attitude!_ Cam headed to the artists office.

"Angela?" Cam called out upon entering.

"Yeah Cam?"

"Have you noticed anything different with Dr. Brennan lately?"

Angela smiled and turned away.

"You have, but you can't tell me! Please tell me! At least, its good right?"

"Yes it is. It's wonderful! But don't tell her I told you anything!"

"Okay sure. Thanks Ange!"

.

.

.

Cam was going crazy all day trying not to ask Brennan about what was up. She was trying to ignore her, or else she knew she would crack.

"Dr. Saroyan, can you come see this please?" Brennan called from the platform. She was examining the body with Daisy and Wendell, but Hodgins and Angela were there too.

Damn! "Yes, of course." She replied, swiping her card and stepping on the platform.

"Here look at this nick, in the C5. There is something lodged in there, but we can't seem to get it out. Can please try?" Brennan asked, completely polite.

Cam cracked, like she knew she would. "Okay, I'm sorry Angela, but I can't take it anymore. Dr. Brennan what is up? There is something different about you, Angela says it's good, but my curious mind can't not know!"

Brennan looked shocked. She shot a glare at Angela, who had lowered her head. Then she laughed. "Well I guess I would tell you guys, I would prefer to waited until Booth is here."

Just then they hear a swipe of a card, and see Booth walk up. "Why, do you need me?"

"Because Angela told Cam something is up. And now they want to know."

"Oh! Okay well I'm here so we can tell them. I mean if you want to!"

"Well yeah I guess it's about time." Brennan responded.

"Just tell us!" Hodgins blurted, suddenly really nervous and excited. Daisy and Wendell too were waiting.

"Well, you all know that we are together." Booth began "But there is something we haven't told you."

"I'm pregnant!" Brennan announced.

Everyone froze. That was definitely not what they were expecting. Hodgins was the first to respond. "Well congrats Dr. B! You too Booth!" He pulled Brennan into a hug and shook Booth's hand. "You two will be awesome parents! Well Booth, you already are a parent, but still."

Cam unfroze next. "Oh my gosh congrats you two! Dr. Brennan, you will make an amazing mother." She too pulled Brennan into a hug.

"Oh My God! Thanks amazing Dr. Brennan! I'm sure you're baby will be just as smart as you! And he or she will be brave like Agent Booth!" Daisy said.

"Wow congrats!" said Wendell, "That's so cool!"

"Thank you everybody! We are very excited!" Brennan said "But we should really get back to the case."

"Oh Bren!" Angela said.

.

.

.

**Well this was the first time I totally winged and had no idea where I was going, but I think it turned out all right! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7: Russ

**Hey Guys! Soooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I know what's its like to not have your story updated and your just waiting and waiting! I felt so bad. This one I think you will enjoy! It was one of the first ones I thought of. **

.

.

.

Brennan and Booth were happy to see how supported their friends were, but not everyone in the family had been told yet. Russ, Pops, and Jared still did not know. Brennan was now 3 months pregnant, so they would have to find out eventually.

Brennan had wanted to tell Russ, Amy, and the girls as soon as possible, so she had invited them for dinner when she was 9 weeks pregnant. Now, with her almost at 13 weeks, she could finally tell them.

"What if he's disappointed?" Brennan blurts out suddenly while they were setting the table.

"What?" Booth responds.

"Russ. What if he's disappointed in me? I mean, we've only been together for 3 months, and now we're having a baby."

"Since when do you care what others think? If I could think of anyone that might be disappointed, it would be Max, not Russ. Why are you worried about disappointing Russ?"

"He's my older brother. I've always looked up to him, always cared about what he thought."

"Yea, he's your older brother that left you in foster care and ran right after your parents did. I don't think you seemed to care what he thought 4 years ago. Why now?"

"I don't know. I guess the hormones are just getting me all vulnerable again. Like I was before my parents left."

Booth stepped towards her and put his arm around her waist. "That's not vulnerability, that's called being free. After your parents left you locked up your heart and didn't show it again, until I came around."

"I guess it's not just the hormones bringing it out then." Brennan says and Booth leans in for a kiss. Just as their lips are about to touch, the door bell rings. Brennan runs to the door, leaving a slightly dazed Booth.

"Russ!" Brennan exclaims, pulling her brother into a hug.

"Tempe!" Russ pulls her into a tight hug. "How are you? I haven't seen you in like 4 months!"

"I'm good! How are you guys?" Brennan lets go of Russ and looks at Amy. "Hi Amy! I love what you did with your hair!"

"Why that you Tempe. You look good too." Amy responds.

"Thank you! Hi Hayley, hi Emma!"

"Hi Aunt Tempe!" The girls' chorused.

Booth had been slyly standing in the corner until this point, when Russ saw him.

"Booth! How are you! I thought you'd be here. Dad mentioned something about you guys being together. Finally. How long have you guys been together?"

"We've been together for about three months. Max mentioned this did he?" Booth asked, suspicious at what else Max might of said.

"Yeah, well, he said something about it, but he never clarified or anything."

"Well the plates are served! Come on in." Brennan said before Booth could respond.

.

.

.

Dinner was going good, with normal conversation. About half way through the meal, Russ said "There's something different about you Tempe. I can't really tell what it is."

Brennan and Booth shared a look. They both silently nodded. "Well… there is a reason I invited you, besides that I just wanted to see you." Brennan replies.

Russ now looked interested. "What's up? I would try to guess but I don't have a clue."

"Well… I'm pregnant!" Brennan blurted, breaking into a grin. "You're going to be an uncle!"

Russ sat in shock. His little sister was pregnant. The little insecure girl who had looked up to him in middle school and high school. She was gonna have a baby. He looked at Booth and this man was the one to help her through all this. There is no one better.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations Tempe!" He immediately got up to give his sister a hug. He also gave Booth a handshake. "Congrats! Welcome to family!"

"Max said the same thing! Thanks!" Booth responded.

"Congrats Tempe! Pregnancy is a great thing! Ask me if you need anything." Amy tells Brennan.

Hayley too gets up and gives Brennan hug. "Congrats Aunt Tempe."

"Why is everyone congratulating Aunt Tempe?" Emma asks. At 9 years old, she didn't know what 'pregnant' meant.

"Sweetie, Aunt Tempe is going to have a baby! You're going to have a little cousin!" Amy tells her daughter.

"Oh! Cool! Congrats!" Emma gave Brennan a hug too.

"Thanks everyone! I'm, we're, very excited!" Brennan says.

.

.

.

**Sorry I'm bad at endings. But please review! What do you think of the little B&B moment at the beginning?**


	8. Chapter 8: Pops

**Hello! I don't have much to put in the AN today sorry. Well I guess you guys wanna get to the story anyways so here ya go!**

.

.

.

Booth and Brennan had a lovely week. They had an extremely easy case (murderer left DNA everywhere), the ultrasound on Wednesday morning went perfect (they heard an even stronger heartbeat), and they got a TV for Brennan's apartment (Booth's request of course).

"Come on Bones! I wanna watch the Flyers game on tonight!" Booth said Friday night, walking in the door with Brennan. "It'll be on in like 2 minutes!"

"Okay, okay, just let me put down the groceries." Brennan responds dropping the things on the counter. "I'm 14 weeks pregnant! You can't expect me to move as fast as I used to." She was in fact, 3 and a half months pregnant, and had a small baby bump, easily covered loose shirts and oversized sweatshirts.

"You're right, you're right. Totally right." Booth says as they go into their room. Well Brennan's room. "How's my little guy?" He asks putting his hands to her abdomen. "You have such a cute baby bump. You shouldn't wear such loose clothes. Show it off."

"Well I wouldn't be as comfortable as I am with this on, and not everybody knows yet."

"Who else do we really need to tell?"

"Cullen, Sweets, Caroline."

"Cullen is the only important one there."

"What about Hank? And Jared?"

"Pops!" Booth exclaims. "We haven't told him!" he searches around for the phone. "He's gonna be mad we took so long. I'm gonna call the nursing home and see if we can go do something with him tomorrow. Or maybe he can spent the night."

"What happened to the Flyers game?"

Brennan is not heard over the dialing of Booth's phone.

"Hello. Yes, hi. This is Hank Booth's grandson. May I speak with him please? Yes. Thank you." Booth said into the phone. "Pops! Hey. Yes, I'm fine. No I don't need advice about Bones. You know we are in a relationship. Ok. Well, anyways, pack your bags quickly. Bones and I will go pick you up in about an hour. No, we just want spend time with you. Okay fine yes we have a surprise for you, but hurry. Okay bye." Booth hung up. "So wanna leave in like 25 minutes?"

"Sure."

.

.

.

Booth and Brennan walked around the corner of the hallway of the senior center, towards Pops' room. He was waiting in front of the apartment.

"Hey Shrimp! How are you?" he exclaims when seeing his grandson.

"I'm good. How are you Pops? Have you taking all your medicine?" Booth asks.

"Shrimp, you worry about me too much. I haven't forgot a pill in a while." Pops looks at Brennan. "Temperance, dear, nice to see you. I hear you two finally got your shit together. Took long enough!"

"Nice to see you too Hank. Yes we are finally together." Brennan responds and intertwines her fingers with Booth's.

"Do you happen to know what this surprise is all about?" He asks her.

"Pops, you'll find out soon enough. Now lets head to my place." Booth interjects.

.

.

.

Booth, Brennan, and Pops pull up in Booth's parking garage.

"Okay is the surprise something that is in your apartment?" Pops asks.

"No. Right now there isn't much we can show you. But we will tell you once we are up there." Booth responds.

"Okay, fine."

The elevator ride is silent. Booth and Brennan are still holding hands. Once in the kitchen, Pops speaks again.

"We're inside now. Can you please tell me?"

"Oh fine! You are so persistent Pops." Booth responds and drops the bags on the couch. "Okay, well you already know that Bones and I are together… well it's more than just us."

"What?" Pops asks confused. "Don't play games son, just tell me."

"Well… You're gonna be a great grandfather again! I'm pregnant!" Brennan breaks into a grin just like she always does when telling somebody about the baby.

Pops reacts quickly, unlike most of the other people told.

"What! Oh congrats Shrimp!" He gives Booth a hug. "You already are a great father and will be again." He then turns to Brennan. "Temperance, dear, congrats! You will be an amazing mother! Welcome to the family!"

"Everyone keeps saying that. Thank you Hank. We are really excited." Brennan replies.

"Well you are! How far along are you?"

"I'm 3 and a half months. Only another month before we can find out the sex!"

"And look at her adorable baby bump!" Booth says, pulling on Brennan's shirt from behind so her stomach stands out. Brennan helps him and holds the shirt, while Booth puts his hands on Brennan's stomach. "Isn't is cute and tiny!" Brennan turns her head towards him and he kisses her lightly, yet full of love.

"Oh, Shrimp, you're such a romantic. Ever since you were little." Pops says. "Have you two talked about getting married?" Nobody responds. "Shrimp come on! You haven't proposed! To this beautiful woman?"

"Hank, the thing isn't that Booth hasn't proposed. It's that I never did believe in marriage. I don't need a piece of paper to show how much I love Booth." Brennan told Pops.

"Well, he should have the decency to propose at least!" He shakes his head. "Well, whatever! Now, shall we eat?"

"Oh, the Booth family appetite." Brennan says shaking her head.

.

.

.

**Do you like? What did you think of the B&B moment at the beginning? And the topic of marriage coming up again? Tell me in a review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Marriage Conversation

**Hey Guys! This chapter is not if them telling someone, but them having an interesting conversation, that I always wondered how it went. I hope you guys like it!**

.

.

.

The next morning Pops left. They drove him back, then went out to the diner for lunch.

"So what did you think of what Hank said?" Brennan asked.

"He's so right." Booth responded, the fact that he hadn't even proposed still on his mind.

"What? Booth I'm talking about what he said about us having a baby. What are you talking about?"

"What? Oh, yeah. That's what I was talking about. He was right. You will very good mom."

"That's not what you were thinking about Booth. I can tell." Booth just looked at his plate. "What do you think he was right about?

"I should've asked you to marry me."

"What? No, Booth, you had all the reasons not to ask me to marry you! You know that I would've said no! You would've just been hurt. It was absolutely reasonable."

"Yeah, but life isn't reasonable. I should've at least had the decency to propose. Since I do love you."

"I love you too Booth. But a marriage proposal isn't necessary."

"Maybe not for anyone one else, but you deserve that much."

"Look, Booth. I don't believe in marriage. But, the way things are going with us… maybe some day I will."

.

.

.

So that's my short take on the marriage conversation. Yes very very short, but I wanted to write it so there it is.


	10. Chapter 10: Cullen

**Hi! I hope you like this. I'm writing this authors note before I write the actual story, so as of one right now, I have no idea what I'm doing. **** Ain't that reassuring! Sorry I took so long!**

.

.

.

Booth and Brennan walked into Booth's office continuing their conversation. "So the chip on the patella must have been caused by something else because the knife is far too thick." Brennan said.

Upon walking in they saw Cullen standing next to Booth's desk. "Ah… Just the two people I wanted to see. Both of you in my office. Now."

"Yes, sir. We'll be right there." Booth replied, worried, "I'll just leave this here." He dropped a file on his desk and started out the door after Brennan and Cullen.

"Sir, really, we were gonna tell you. I was just thinking of a way to bring it up" Booth says when the door closes.

"So the rumors are true? You're leaving the FBI?" Cullen asked.

Brennan was confused, if not downright shocked. "What?" She said turning to Booth.

Booth was stunned since he had been talking about something completely different. "NO! No, I would never do that! Especially not so suddenly! There are rumors about that?"

"Yea. Apparently you said something and one of the agents interpreted it to mean you were leaving." Cullen said relieved. His best agent leaving would be horrible. "So what were you going to tell me?"

Booth looked down. "Oh um… well… how do we put this… uhh… There has been a change in our relationship status. We're together. And quite committed."

"Oh! Well it took you too long enough. Wonder what son of a bitch just won a ton of money on you too finally getting together."

"What?"

"There was a betting pool."

"Of course there was."

"Well why were you two nervous about telling me?"

"We thought FBI agents and consultants couldn't be in a relationship." Booth explained.

"Oh. No, unless it affects your work, it doesn't matter who your with. Especially not you too, who we've all been hoping would be together."

"Well there's more." Booth sighed. "Bones is… she's um…"

"I'm pregnant." Brennan said. She had been silent throughout the conversation, but thought she should interject.

Cullen's eyes widened. "Oh wow, ok. That's … Booth you really don't do things at half. But seriously congrats. Both of you."

"Thanks! Wow, didn't think you'd be so calm." Booth said.

"No, Booth never does things at halves. And we are excited." Brennan said.

"How far along are you?" Cullen asked.

"I'm 15 weeks. And I'm sorry to break the meeting, but we really should get back to work." Brennan responded.

"Yes, of course." Cullen began to move things on his desk. "You two may go now. Nice discussion."

With that, Booth and Brennan quickly left the office. "Well… that went well." Booth said.

"Yes it did. Now we have to tell Sweets and Caroline. Do you wanna go get it over with now?" Brennan asked.

"Let's just go." Booth replied, and they went to Sweets office.

.

.

.

**Sorry its short but I wanted to write something after a week of nothing.**


	11. Chapter 11: Sweets and Caroline

**I hope you guys like it. And there is no way I'm updating twice a week now So just expect once a week. Sorry!**

.

.

.

"Let's just go." Booth said, then he and Brennan headed to Sweets office. Once reaching it they knocked on the door.

"Come in." They heard Sweets' voice say.

"Hey Sweets, we need to talk." Booth said once opening the door and walking in with Brennan. He looked around and saw Caroline seated at the couch. "Oh

Caroline. You're here. Perfect. I hope were not interrupting anything."

"No not at all Cher. So what's so important?" Caroline replied.

"Well... Unless you haven't already noticed, Booth and I are in a relationship."

Brennan said, intertwining her hand in Booth's.

"Yes, I thought that was true. Congrats on finally getting together." Sweets said.

"Wait, I already knew that, but what week exactly did you two finally get together?" Caroline asked.

"About 15 weeks ago. Why?" Booth responded.

Caroline counted on her fingers. "So around the week of the May 6 to 13?"

"Yes. Why?" Brennan asked.

"YES! I WON! That was my week in the betting pool! Thank you for choosing that week! You two just won me a lot if money!" Caroline exclaimed. After she calmed down she continued. "So is that all that you came to tell us? That you two love birds finally got their heads on straight and got me a whole lotta cash."

"No. There's more." Booth smiled at Brennan.

"I'm pregnant. We're gonna have a baby!" She smiled at the man she loved.

"What?" Sweets asked, genuinely shocked. His physiological senses had NOT seen this coming.

"A BABY! How far along are you? You two better be takin good care of my little godchild!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Godchild?" Booth asked just as shocked as Sweets was at the original news.

"I'm almost 4 months." Brennan replied.

"What?" Sweets repeated. He could not believe his senses had been wrong.

"And you kept it from us for that long!" Caroline said ignoring Sweets, as did Brennan.

"Godchild?" Booth and Sweets waited to be recognized by the woman.

"Sorry… we just wanted to wait until the end of my first trimester. And… well everyone else knows but you two. And Jared. But he's coming soon so he'll find out then."

"What?" "Godchild" Booth and Sweets asked at the same time. Sweets continued this time. "You two are having a child?"

"Yes we are. And we are very happy." Brennan said looking at Booth.

"Godchild?" Booth said looking towards Caroline after giving Brennan quick smile.

"Of course. If it weren't for me blackmailing you into that mistletoe kiss then this probably wouldn't have happened. That's my godchild you beautiful partners carrying so you better take care of it!"

"Okay fine. And don't worry. I'm taking very good care of it."

"Booth's beginning to be overprotective." Brennan announced.

"Wait… before I forget. Congrats!" Sweets said giving Brennan a hug.

"Oh yea! Congrats parents-to-be!" Caroline said after. "And I'm sorry but I don't hug."

"Thank you. We are very excited. Just two more weeks before we find out the gender!" Brennan replied.

"Really? Do you have a baby bump you haven't been showing us?" Caroline asked.

"Yes! She has the most adorable bump!" Booth says. He pulled on her shirt making it tight around her stomach. You could see it stick out a little.

"Oh Booth." She laughs and sighs. Then she leans over and kisses him. Sweets almost gasps. They had never shown this much PDA. Well the most they had ever done was the occasional holding hands.

"Awww. Isn't that just adorable!" Caroline says. "And sorry to end the nice small talk here but we have to get back to work."

.

.

.

**I love Caroline. And yes I'm gonna have them find out the gender a different way then on the show. It will be MUCH more romantic. **


End file.
